Finnick and Annie
by To Thine Own Self Be True101
Summary: Everyone knows about Finnick and Annie, but what about before all of the rebellion? What about when she was insane? When they were kids? What was life like then? Here is a series of One-Shots centering around that. NINE - Two members of Annie's family can come visit her in the Capitol hospital. Yet only 11 year-olds Crissa and Kendal step up to come visit.
1. Eye's on Her

**Yeah, yeah I know I have other stories but I just LOVE this paring, any way this is a series of One-Shots centering around Finnick and Annie. Well here you go.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games  
**

* * *

Finnick and Annie

The Fishing Boy

Finnick

The first time I saw Annie Cresta, she was out on the mud flats looking for clams with two of her little sisters, it was a warm day in May, I was coming in from fishing with my father. I was nine, it was around Noon and I was tired, we had been out since five o'clock this morning on our fishing boat. I walked over to her, she looked a little younger than me, her sisters looked about four and they were just splashing around in the water.

"Hi." I said, she jumped and looked at me brushing some of her curly brown hair out of her face, and I saw she had a stunning pair of bright green eyes.

"Oh, Hi." She said going back to her digging.

"I'm Finnick Odair." I said kneeling next to her.

"I know who you are fishing boy." She muttered. "I'm Annie Cresta.

"Oh, how do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Well for one, your dad and my dad knew each other, so my dad pointed you out to me, and for another, it's the hair, no one else in district four has hair that color." She said, still digging in the wet sand for her clams.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too." I said.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked.

"Well what do I do? I don't know why you're even doing that." I shrugged.

She pulled a clam out of the sand, dropped it in her bucket and looked up at me. "Well my family, digs for clams, and since I don't expect someone so high up as you to know how to do that why don't you just leave. We have to go anyway."

"Oh, okay, will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I live right there in that cabin." She pointed to the first of a dozen small cabins on the shore. "You can come over sometime if you want. But I have to go now. Chrissa! Kendall! Come here!" The two little girls who were the spitting image of Annie ran over. "Bye Finnick Odair." She waved behind her and walked off, holding the bucket in one hand and her sister's hand in her other.


	2. Good Days and Bad Days

**Well I feel the need to tell you I don't know how often updates will come, because I am moving to the other side of the world in two weeks. So here is chapter 2**

* * *

Good Days and Bad Days

Finnick

After her games, she went insane, then the Capital killed her mother, father and six sisters. It was an 'Accidental' tidal wave. She came to live next door to me with Mags. Some days were good, I could get her to walk down to the beach with me and I would just talk to her, about someday, she would be whole again, and I would marry her.

On those days I could get a smile out of the quiet, reserved Annie Cresta. When I arrived in the morning, Mags would have waffles made, Annie would be sitting on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. She would stare blankly at the television which was turned off, I would call to her and she would turn and give me a less than half-hearted smile. Sometimes she would let me braid her hair for her. I was actually pretty good after Mags showed me what to do.

On bad days, which were much more frequent at first, she would appear fine until I touched her arm or held her hand, then she would snap. Sometimes she would smack me, sometimes it was clawing me with her nails, and on a few extreme cases she would lean over and bite me.

Sometimes she appeared fine until we got to the beach, then she would cover her ears, and start screaming at the top of her lungs. She even sometimes did this in her bed, when the blankets were up over her face and she couldn't breathe.

Sometimes she would be fine until Mags went to help her with her bath. Annie could hardly stand to hear the running water, so Mags filled the tub with two inches of water and brought Annie in. She would be fine, until it was time to wash her hair, then I would hear the screams from down stairs and run in. I would make Mag stand back and just sit there, talking to her quietly, occasionally stroking her hair, and soon enough she would be calm again. For these reasons Mags started making Annie take a bath in a bathing suit.

Other times she would be okay until it was late at night. Then she would wake up from the nightmares, I kept a baby monitor on the side of my bed, so I could hear the first scream. I would run over to her house and into her bed room. Normally she would have her hands over her ears, tears running down her face. On really bad nights she would have thrown up on herself. I would clean her up and talk to her for a few minutes, then she would calm down. I would move either to the couch or stay on her floor.

Why did I do it? Because her being unstable (Not mad) doesn't change the fact that I love her, and it never will.


	3. They Breed Like Rats!

**Well I'm back! With more ****then ever to upload, so updates will be a frequent thing now. Unfortunately I don't have a house yet, fortunately the Hotel has free Wi-Fi. Which is good. Anyway here you go the first Chapter uploaded in the USA**

* * *

They Breed Like Rats

Finnick

I hadn't seen Annie's entire family until one afternoon, about a year after we first met, we had become good friends, anyway I was out with my Father and mother on the fishing boat. I looked out over the water and saw another boat, this one smaller than ours and wooden. There were three people on the boat, one was a pregnant woman and the other two were children, and three in the water, two girls and a man, the three in the water kept diving down and bringing up oysters and clams.

IT wasn't until one of them swam over that I noticed that it was Annie. "Hey Fin!"

"Oh Hi, Annie." I said, still looking at the family on the boat.

"Yeah, I guess you've never met my whole family." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's your whole family?" I Asked shocked, few people in district four had that many kids.

"Yep, I'm the oldest, then there is six year old Ellen, four year-olds Chrissa and Kendall and two year old Rosie." She smiled at me.

"Oh, I have a brother." I said weakly.

She laughed. "Yeah I know, don't worry, I understand we're a bit shocking at first."

"ANNIE!"One of the little girls called.

"Well bye Fin, I have to go." She said.

"Bye, Annie." I waved and she swam off. My mother came over scowling.

"Those Cresta's breed like rats!" She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Annie's my friend."

"Well Finnick Odair, I don't approve of her." MY mother said sternly.

"I don't care." I said and walked off to help my father with the nets, but I knew that if I ever ended up married to her, I would have lots of help with the fishing.


	4. 70th Annual Hunger Games

**Here we are a new chapter!**

* * *

70th Annual Hunger Games

Finnick

It was finally the day I had been waiting for, Annie's last reaping, after this she was safe, I remember waking up on her couch, I had gotten stuck there in a rain storm last night, and Annie was asleep on top of me, not that I minded. I didn't really think this was being 'stuck' either.

"Annie." I whispered. "Annie." She stirred and opened her beautiful green eyes. "Morning beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Finnick, we're on my couch. On reaping day."

"Yeah I got stuck here remember?" I said.

"Oh, yeah but I thought you had to go to the capitol." She murmured. I was supposed to be in the capitol right now but I had told snow I couldn't be there because it was also Annie's birthday.

"I didn't go remember?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, but you have to go in today." She said.

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't yesterday. Now Annie, you might want to get up before your family sees us." I said.

"Okay." She grumbled, making it clear that she was perfectly comfortable where she was, but she did stand up.

"I'll see you at the reaping." I stood next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go get ready." I said.

"Oh, well yeah, I'll see you there. Bye Fin." She waved as I walked out the door. It was a long walk over to Victor's Village but I didn't mind, it was warm and I could smell the sea salt from the ocean.

I pushed open the door to my house and ran upstairs. I was the only one who lived here, but I didn't like it. It was too quiet, I liked Annie's house, which was always moving, I guess that's what happened when you have six other sisters. My entire family had been killed two years ago, in a boat accident. I doubted it was any accident.

I dressed in a dress shirt, and jeans. I didn't really feel like dressing up for these things, they seemed to be more of a funeral then they do celebrations. Still I made sure to arrive at Mags' house to make sure we were both there on time. I saw Annie and her family walk in. Annie, Ellen, Chrissa, Kendall and Rosie checked in, it was Rosie's first reaping and she was shaking.

Annie bent down to her level and comforted her, telling her everything would be alright, soon they would all be safe, then they go to stand separately. Annie makes eye contact with me and smiles. I wink at her, then take my seat next to Mags.

The first twenty minutes I pay no attention too, but then it's time for the girls names. Selene, the bright green woman who draws names reaches in, then looks at me out of the corner of her eye. "Annie Cresta."

"No!" I try, but nothing comes out, Annie mounts the stage, not sheading a tear or batting an eyelash. I pay no attention to the boy I am focused on devising a plan to get Annie out of there.

As soon as the anthem plays and Annie is lead away I run into the Justice building where Annie is being kept. Her family is in there, so I wait. Finally they come out and let me in. Annie stands up and runs into my arms.

"Fin." She whispered against my chest.

"Annie." I say. My voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

"F-fin, it's not your fault." She said looking into my eyes.

"Yes it is." I said, the growing feeling of dread spreading over me like a blanket.

"How is it your fault?" She whispered.

"I didn't go to the Capitol, I told them no so I could be here on your birthday." I said.

"Finnick, I don't care I'll get out of there. I can do it." She said.

"I know, I'll make sure you get out of there, I'll do anything to get you out." I promised. She looked at me and realizes what anything means.

"Finnick-" She starts.

"Don't just don't, I know it's my fault. I'm so sorry." I whispered. Ellen is behind her and she looks at me.

"You bring my sister back alive Odair." She snarled.

"I promise Ellen, I'll bring your sister back." I promised.


	5. Phone Call

Phone Call

Annie

As soon as I get the baby down for his nap the phone rings, I rush too it so he doesn't wake up. "Hello?"

"Annie?" It's Katniss.

"Oh, hi Katniss. How are you?" I ask. I haven't seen her or Peeta since before I had the baby, nearly six months ago.

"We're good. How are you two?" She says slowly.

"Fine, just fine." I rush into my next sentence. "So what's life like in District 12?"

"Same as it was last month, Peeta bakes, I hunt, Gale's in District 2, my mom, well I don't know. It's the same house but it feels so different." She whispers.

"I know the feeling, you and Peeta should come up some time." I say trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Maybe, what's it like in 4?" She asks. I look around the small kitchen, out the window, this is the house I grew up in, the house where my six sisters and I would play, the house where we were happy and sad, but it's also the house where Finnick spent most of his time, he loved my family. He would cook here, he would sleep on the couch, he would help me care for the younger ones.

"Different." I say.

There's a long pause then; "Annie?"

"Yeah?"

Katniss' voice is gentle, like she's afraid I might break "Are you okay?"

I don't answer, I just hang up the phone and sink to the floor, sobbing. Only this time Finnick's not here to comfort me and I'm really and truly alone as I sink into my world of darkness…


	6. She Creapt Up On Me

**Okay, updates should start becoming regular again so I am sorry that before everything was so uneven, I will make update days Wednesdays and Saturdays for this story. **

* * *

She Crept Up On Me

Finnick

Somehow I find myself answering Katniss' question about Annie, creeping up on me. "One day," I say. "I just realized she was my entire world, but by then it was already too late."

"What do you mean?" Katniss whispers.

I undo the knot I'm tying and sigh. "It was her last Reaping day, the 70th Hunger Games, and she was reaped. I knew it was my fault, I knew I was too late. I had been planning to tell her I loved her after the Reaping, since I actually realized on her birthday. Instead I told her I loved her in the justice building."

"Oh." She mutters.

I don't know why but I find myself telling her even more. "I think she is the only victor who ever had a relationship with their Mentor. I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was keeping her alive, I did everything Snow told me to on that trip, and it paid off. Annie's body came out of the Arena, but Annie never did."

I stop here to tie another knot and Katniss takes this opportunity to speak. "We'll get her back."

"No," I say. "You'll get what you know of Annie back, but there are pieces I'll never recover, but that's okay. I love her."


	7. Lucky

**Here we are, the next chapter! Feel free to comment in that little text box at the bottom!**

**I don't think I have ever put a disclaimer in here... that aside, I don't own the Hunger Games!  
**

* * *

Lucky

Finnick

I feel Annie shift next to me, she moves closer to me, but I know she's having a hard time sleeping too. Yes, she's asleep but it's troubled and she'll awaken soon. I'm no better, I can't even sleep at all. The past nine weeks have been hell. I went back into the arena, Annie got captured by the capitol, and after that I don't really know. I didn't pay it any mind.

It's Annie's first night back and we're actually in the hospital. She has to remain here until she is determined stable enough to leave. I had to tell the mole rats- sorry _doctors_ - everything that was normal, such as trailing off in the middle of a sentence, laughing at odd times, covering her ears, and staring into thin air as though there is something there. Then I had to tell them things that had happened in the past but not in a while, like forgetting to put her clothes on (that was only a few times, and Mags and I took care of it on the off chance it did happen) the panic attacks that still came but not as often, the screaming that now only happened in her sleep, and the inability to bathe herself that had gone away four years ago.

I think I'm the only one awake in the ward until I hear Johanna Mason speak up. "So, do you want to know what they did to her?"

"No thanks. Was it bad?" I find myself asking.

"No, they knew she was unstable but they didn't do much." Johanna shrugs.

"Are you two going to sleep or not?" Katniss' voice calls from Johanna's other side.

"Probably not." I say.

"Yeah, not happening." Johanna swears.

"Well then what's that point of keeping the lights off?" She asks.

"That way they don't know we're awake and we don't get scolded by a mole rat." Johanna rolls her eyes. "And crazy over there's asleep."

"Annie." I growl. "Her name is Annie."

"Well I'm sorry Fish boy, I call it like it is, and right now, she's crazy and asleep." Johanna says, then Annie's eyes snap open.

"You guys are loud." She says.

"And now she's crazy and awake." I can practically hear Johanna roll her eyes.

"I am not crazy I'm…" She starts then drops off in her sentence and falls back asleep.

"She's tired." Johanna laughs.

"Well think about it, her choices are sleep, or hallucinate." I say. "That's what happens when she stares off into space. Which would you rather have?"

"Hallucinations, because someone could pull me out of them, but the nightmares are always there." She says practically.

"Yeah they are but the hallucinations get worse, so she sleeps, because at least I can comfort her with the nightmares, I don't know what she sees with the hallucinations, but her nightmares and mine are never very different." I wrap one arm around Annie protectively.

"Katniss is asleep." Johanna says, reaching over and grabbing her morphling drip.

"We must have bored her." I chuckle.

"Yeah." Then everything goes quiet for a few minutes and as I begin to think that Johanna has fallen asleep. "She's lucky." She speaks up.

Somehow I know she's talking about Annie. "How?" I ask.

"She's got you, she has someone who cares about her enough to stick around even through the nightmares, and the hallucinations, someone who knows what she's gone through. I would trade my life for that in a heartbeat." Then Johanna rolls over, and I hear her fall asleep.


	8. Sanity

**Here we are another one, right after the last chapter, I don't have anything else to do ans my OC's are oddly quiet so I decided to update.**

* * *

Sanity

Finnick

I knew the moment I saw Annie after her games that they had brought her body out of the Arena, but not her mind, her mind is gone. I also know that she isn't the Victor, that Snow wanted, so he kills her family – sorry they died in a 'Boat Accident' So she comes to live with Mags.

I spend most nights on their couch, but one night I decide to take a walk on the beach and I find myself standing In Annie's old living room. No one has lived here in over three months now, it's cold and smells like the sea, the sea and roses. I can hardly stand it until I have the satisfaction to see the rose is dead, I crush it and open the windows. Then I go into Annie's old room.

There are three beds, she shared with her little sisters, but her dresser is covered with things, bits of sea glass, but all of it is a pretty sea green, no blues, no other colors, just green. I find a bag and carefully place it all in the bag, then I look at the other items on the desk, a book and her mother's hairpin. The one of a seashell that she was so fond of, I place that in the bag to.

I know very well none of the drawers hold clothes, Annie showed me once that hers contained pretty shells she had found and a photo album. I put those in the bag to and as I close the drawer I stop, something else catches my eye, a picture, of us. I have my arm around her and we're facing the back of the camera, then under that picture is another one. Then another, she had over a dozen pictures of us, I tuck those in the bag too.

I head home and go silently up to Annie's room, and arrange it all to be the same as in her old room. The sun is rising steadily now and I set the pictures on the table next to her bed and go down stairs, she comes down the next morning smiling. She rushes to hug me.

"Thank you Finnick." She whispers, the first words she's spoken in months.

* * *

**Review? Anyway I might have another chapter up later if you're lucky but it depends on my time... - **ToThineOwnSelfBeTrue101/ Ginny


	9. Secrets

**Sorry it took me so long.**

* * *

Secrets

Annie

I know Finnick knows things about Snow, dangerous things, I know where he gets them, and I know it's killing him to know all of these things. He has told me before that I am the only reason he keeps doing what they tell him, he says that if I wasn't around he would kill president Snow the next time he saw him.

As I lie awake in my bed, thinking about all these things I toss and turn. It's too empty, Finnick's in the Capitol, and this is when the sleep insomnia becomes hell. The nights when I either can't sleep because I can't hear his heart beat while my head is on his chest or I am too afraid to sleep because I know if I have a nightmare he can't wake me, and tell me it's alright. So I lie awake staring into the darkness of my room and wondering when Finnick will get back, he left early this morning, at around four, and now it's approaching two.

I hear the door creak open, I shift my position silently, and see Finnick has come back, I am too tired to get up and go to him. He takes his shirt and pants on, leaving him only in his boxer shorts and crawls into bed next to me.

"Hey Fin." I say.

"Annie? Did I wake you?" I can hear the guilt in his voice.

"No," I say. "I wasn't sleeping, I never do when you're gone."

"Why?" It's apparent that he's exhausted, as he wraps and arm around me.

"I just can't, but now you're here and now I can." I rest my head on his chest, he's asleep first and I follow quickly.


	10. I Love Her

I Love Her

Finnick

I realized I loved her, not at her reaping, but when I saw a guy trying to kiss her behind the school, and she didn't like it. I pulled him off of her and punched him in the face. I don't know who was more surprised, Annie, or the guy. If I had to guess I would say the guy, because his jaw was broken. Annie gaped at me.

"Finnick-" She started.

I didn't listen, instead I turned to the guy. "Keep your hands off of her." I growled and grabbed Annie's hand.

"Fin, I have to wait for my sisters." She protested.

"Okay, fine, but then I am taking you straight home." I insisted. As soon as the five little girls were out of the school I rushed off.

"Fin, what's wrong?" Annie said, digging her heels in so I couldn't pull her after me. I turned around.

"I-I don't want him to kiss you." I said.

"Who?" Chrissa and Kendall piped up.

"Chirssa, Kendall." Annie's tone made it clear she was not to be ignored. "Take the younger girls home, tell mom I had to go back to the school for something." Chrissa nodded and hurried off with the others. "Now let's go to the beach." She was still using that tone, and it was a little scary.

Five minutes later we were walking along the beach, the waves crashing around our ankles.

"Finnick, why didn't you want him to kiss me?" She asked, her voice steady and calm.

"You didn't-" I started.

"No, never mind what I wanted, would you have done that to anyone who I kissed?" She wondered.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Why?" She asked, tracing a pattern on the back of my hand absentmindedly.

"Because, that should be me. Annie, I mind if other people, hug you, or kiss you." I said.

"Why?" She wondered.

"Because, Annie, I don't want them to hurt you because I love you." I sighed.

"Oh, good. I thought it was just me for a while." She smiled. It was my turn to be confused, but she leaned in, kissed me, her lips were soft, but then she pulled away. "I have to go home now Fin, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and waved before running off.

I wish I had known then that I had given the capitol another weapon to use against me.


	11. Like a Shirt to a Sunburn

Finnick was allowed to bring two of Annie's family members to visit her in the capitols hospital. She likely had weeks of recovery ahead of her so the capitol thought it appropriate to bring her mother to see her. Finnick went back to District four but as it turned out he couldn't bring either one of her parents, Annie's mother had just had the new baby and her father had to stay behind.

Crissa and Kendal were the only two brave enough to come visit. He warned them on the way there that Annie was very scared of everything and was having trouble remembering names. He warned them that she might scream a lot. He warned them that she would ramble about the horrors of the arena. He warned them and the entire time he was doing so they watched him, their wide green eyes so much like Annie's just watching him.

He got the feeling they knew he was close to breaking down too. He was also fairly sure they knew he hadn't slept in four days, and that he wasn't eating much. The ability to see into people's souls must run in the Cresta.

"Why are you just looking at me?" He snapped when they were nearly to the capitol. "Why don't you say something? How can you not blame me for this?"

Crissa reached out her hand and patted his shoulder. "Its not your fault."

"Yeah," Kendal repeated. "Annie's just too nice for the arena."

"We don't blame you."

"We couldn't." The two girls agreed.

Finnick decided not to ask questions about this. The train arrived and a car took them to the play ground. The two girls looked at him and he was forced to explain they had to wait another hour to see Annie. The girls ran off and Finnick realized just how much they stood out, brown haired not bright green. Bronze skin from being in the sun, not dyed a color.

When the hour was up they crosses a street to the large hospital. It took them twenty minutes to gain clearance into Annie's ward. Mags was waiting for them and hugged each of the girls in turn.

Finally they were able to enter Annie's bedroom. Annie lay on the bed in a hospital gown, awake, staring at the ceiling. The monitors were beeping and making noise but that didn't seem to bother her.

Suddenly Crissa and Kendal seemed quiet afraid of their sister and hid slightly behind Finnick. He lead them up to where she was and Annie turned her head. When she saw Finnick her eyes flashed in recognition then she looked to the girls, then back at him confused.

"F-finn?" She croaked, it was the most she's spoken in weeks, unless of course you counted screaming. Finnick didn't.

"Yeah Annie girl?" He asked.

She tried to say more but her voice was hoarse, Mags brought in some tea and Annie tried to sit up, but before she could she screamed, a terrible, blood chilling scream. Crissa and Kendal flew back against the wall cowering in fright.

Finnick calmly sat on the bed and pulled Annie into his lap, as he rocked her her screams slowly stopped, changing into sobs, and sobs into a steady crying and crying into whimpering. Finally she appeared to have fallen asleep. Crissa and Kendal came over with a pair of scissors and cut the back of her hospital gown.

He nearly asked why but then he saw it, her skin was red under neath it, and bloodied from the force of the wave slamming her against trees. Finnick hadn't seen these scars before.

"The gown hurts her Finnick." Crissa whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"It hurts her because it sticks to her wounds. Kind of like a shirt sticks to a sunburn." Kendal said. "Take it off her."

Finnick was more then a little shocked. "But then she'll be-"

"Naked?" Crissa said. "I think a little nudity is better then the pain it must be causing her."

"O-okay." Finnick slowly removed the gown and the girls we're right it stuck to her wounds like a shirt to a sunburn. She woke and whimpered but as soon as the cool air hit her wounds she sighed in relief. No longer forced to stay in one position to avoid pain she lay on her stomach and fell asleep.

"Come on, lets let her be." Kendal took one hand and Crissa took the other and they lead him out of the room.


End file.
